Ledas
Ledas (pronounced lee-dahs) is a character and the protagonist in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in all six sagas and is introduced in the chapter "Lest I Forget..." Ledas is also a partial-protagonist in Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance, a supporting character in Dragon Ball: The Fallen One, and a cameo fighter in Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem. Overview 'Appearance' Ledas, in the first saga is only four years old. Understandably, he is very short. He is about half a head shorter than Prince Vegeta, who is five, himself. Ledas' hair is tall (though not as much as Vegeta's), spiky and wild. It curves over, in two points, over his right ear. In the back, it also goes down, partially, to the base of his neck, and he has several strands sticking out, sideways, down there. Ledas is also decently skinny. His muscles and physique are still developing at this time, which helps explain his rapid power level growth. He has large, round eyes, which are a dark grey color, almost black, like his father's are. A notable feature of Ledas is his lack of using the customary Saiyan tail belt; instead he lets his tail hang freeform at nearly all times. Ledas is also ambidextrous. He fires his attacks with either hand, not favoring his right or left, and in the Planet Earth Saga in school, Ledas writes with both hands. In the Prince Vegeta Saga, Ledas wore the the standard armor of the Planet Trade Organization, with the skirt and crotch guards. The color of his armor was black with red shoulder pads. His under-clothes consisted of a simple shirt, and short pants. He wore fingerless gloves and boots as well. Starting in the Lauto Saga, Ledas was refitted with Cooler-standard armor (which does not carry a should paldron over the right shoulder). This armor was only the chest piece; the colors were black and green. During that saga, Ledas stopped wearing a scouter due to learning how to sense ki. He also was given the left wrist guard of Guva and wore it at all times thereafter. The wrist guard was purple and ornate; it had a spike on the lower side that could be used to slam into people. Upon arriving on Earth, Ledas abandoned all of his armor. Instead, he was given normal Earth clothing, which usually consisted of a dark red hoodie and jeans. He would wear a white undershirt and socks. Other times, he'd wear black shorts, a white shirt, and a brown hoodie. Ledas usually wore socks constantly, because his toes would often get cold (and wet). He wore those clothes for the rest of the series, as well as his fingerless gloves (and, of course, Guva's gauntlet). 'Personality' Ledas' personality was light, innocent, and carefree; as well as brutal and unmerciful. From the time he was able to fly, Ledas was trained to fight and kill without mercy. He did not hold any value to life, except to those whom he was friends with. Unlike Prince Vegeta , he was very childish even in this; and notably viewed his missions as games. Ledas also saw Vegeta as an older brother and role model. While strong in his own right, Ledas was not very confident, nor was he very arrogant about his abilities. As far as he knew, everyone was as strong as he was, and he was no special boy. Ledas' personality changed somewhat when he arrived on Guva's outpost. Mentally, he was broken, and became withdrawn very quickly after he learned of the fate of his race. Having no friends and with practically everyone trying to kill him, Ledas was forced to become much stronger than he thought possible; this caused an incredible physical mental strain on his body, almost beyond what he could handle. But also during this time, now that he was able to personally relate, Ledas' began to appreciate life more. In this, Ledas was disturbed by the poor treatment of the PC92's native species. Eventually, he lost his patience with Payar's brutality to them; and this breaking point was the catalyst for Ledas first reaching his Super Saiyan form. Upon reaching Earth, Ledas regressed back to his playful and childlike personality. Ledas was very shy to confront Vegeta at this time, and did not reveal himself for some time because of his self-doubt of strength. This was just another, final example that Ledas' mental state stayed just as young as his body did, in The Forgotten. History Ledas was born into the Saiyan super elite in the 733 age, making him 4 years old at the time of Planet Vegeta's destruction. His father was the Saiyan Layeeck, a trusted soldier and friend to King Vegeta. Ledas, due to his father's position and his own raw power was given the chance to train with the prince, Vegeta. Vegeta, at first did not want to train with someone "so weak". But, through time, Vegeta grew more accepting of Ledas and by the end of Prince Vegeta Saga, the two were good friends. Eventually the two children started going on missions for Frieza, and gained his favor by their show of strength. That was the only reason that, in the end, both Ledas and Vegeta survived the genocide of the Saiyans. Ledas was separated from Vegeta after their planet's destruction, as his path instead led away from his prince's. For many years, Ledas was enslaved on a Cooler planet, under the control of Governor Guva. His power level rose drastically during this time, from the many physical strains and powerful opponents Ledas faced, including those on the stomping grounds planet. Eventually reaching his own mental limit, Ledas achieved Super Saiyan and, by his own will, left the planet. Ledas eventually reached Planet Earth in his search for Vegeta. In this time, he became acquainted with a multitude of humans, namely Mrs. Fanshi and Ryori. With these humans, Ledas had several adventures and many good times, culminating in his abuduction (for the greater good) by a powerful man, Cardinal. After Buu was defeated and Ledas' escape from Cardinal, the still very much alive Guva came to Earth. He was challenged by the entire Z fighter force; wherein at great last, Tien was able to beat Guva. But just at this time, as Ledas came into the fight, the monster that had been following Guva since his earliest days as Frieza's soldier re-emerged. The Z fighters (including Ledas) thereafter fought The Benefactor in a long and bloody battle. The Z fighters, save Ledas, were all eventually defeated by him; and were it not for the fortunate last throw of a certain samurai, even he would have been defeated. In the finale of The Forgotten, Ledas participated in the tournament set up by Cardinal. He fought several opponents, leading up to a final match, against Vegeta. The fight, won by Vegeta, was the final scene from TF. And it showed that, at last, Ledas was back with his friend and back home. Forms and Transformations Ledas was born into the super elite, therefore his style was refined, calm, and personal; prefering to fight hand-to-hand rather than using massive ki based battles. Also being a Saiyan, Ledas was gifted with various transformations. These forms are listed in the order they were first attained. 'Great Ape Form' This form was Ledas' most powerful, up until the climax of the Lauto Saga. In this Great Ape, Ledas' power level was immediately raised to 10x his base strength. Despite this great power, Ledas used his Great Ape form sparingly. The reasons for this were various; for one, it wasn't ever needed in the Prince Vegeta saga, as he was powerful enough without it. In the Lauto Saga, Ledas did have to fall back on this form one time, in a fight against Meloon, Lieme, and Payar. While the form was superior to these warriors, Captain Banas was able to still beat Ledas; this was only because of the slowness of the Great Ape form. Ledas abandoned this form thereafter and did not use it in combat ever again. 'Semi Super Saiyan' A briefly shown form, first witnessed by Lauto in the cave. It was achieved with some help by the mystic for a few short minutes in the Lauto Saga. In this form, Ledas' eyes turned the Super Saiyan prevalent green and his hair was colored a stark white. Several reoccuring flashbacks caused Ledas to fall into this form during the Stomping Grounds Saga, however, the form was so painful that he was not able to function while in it. Later, he is able to gain some control over this form when his base power reaches a high enough threshold. The multiplyer of this form is a little more than 3.5x the user's base maximum. 'Super Saiyan' This form was achieved by Ledas at the conclusion of the Lauto Saga. Like all other Super Saiyans, Ledas' hair was turned golden and his eyes green. More significantly though, this form boosted his strength up to 50x his base; easily allowing Ledas to take on all of the inhabitants of Planet Cooler 92. This form was used by Ledas often after that; particularly in his fights against Vegeta, Piccolo, Dewberry, and The Benefactor. 'Super Saiyan 2' Ledas' Super Saiyan 2 form was achieved by him sometime in the Planet Earth Saga. It was not actually witnessed on screen until the Fulfillment Saga, where Ledas used it in desperation against The Benefactor. Ledas then used this form one more time against Vegeta in the finale of The Forgotten. This form was, ascended or otherwise, Ledas' most powerful form used in the entirety of the story. Techniques Non Combative Moves * * * * * * * * * * * * Dire Howl * * * Offensive Moves * Kyorra Flash * Ki Blast * Finger Beam * Playful Galick * Homing Finger Beams * Kyorra Rage * Extermination Rain * Razor Blast * Lightning Strike * Adaptive Barrier * Unrelenting Energy Burst * Burning Swath * Ice Cannon * Particle Beam * The Adjudicator Kills List Joint kills are not listed. 'Prince Vegeta Saga' *Various amounts of Saibamen, at least a dozen shown. *Various planets, and inhabitants on them, several billion credited to Ledas alone. *3 mysterious alien pursuers (During "Always Remeber Your First" chapter). *Saiyan Pod Commander. 'Lauto Saga' *5 PC92 soldiers, upon landing on the planet. *Several dozen natives during the gladiator matches. *1 PC96 Barracks, with several dozen soldiers. *1 PC96 elite soldier. *Various planets, and inhabitants on them, at least 1.2 billion. 'Stomping Grounds Saga' *12,000 Stomping Grounds Soldiers. *Mullpy. *Anango. *Konatsu. *Nepar. *Digranite. *Aprido. *Meloon. *Lieme. 'Planet Earth Saga' *2 petty criminals. *1 house; unknown occupancy. *An entire town of people. *Mr. Kyokatshi. 'Reunion Saga' *Kindler. *Dewberry. 'Fulfillment Saga' *348 Red Ribbon Army Soldiers **Captain Green *30 Red Ribbon Army Scientists Ledas' Items Battle Armor (Frieza) Ledas' first armor was black with red shoulder pads, which included the crotch and side guards for armor. He also wore armored boots and fingerless gloves with it. This armor was the only one that Ledas kept throughout the series, and he occasionally wore pieces of it on Earth. He left the chest piece in his pod at all times. Battle Armor (Cooler) Ledas' standard armor was switched to Cooler's type upon landing on Guva's outpost. It was black with a green shoulder pauldron, and only consisted of the chest piece. Ledas' boots were recolored from being black and red to being black and green, though they were still the armored variant. Ledas wore the same fingerless gloves with them. Scouter Ledas' only scouter was the one given to him by his father in the second chapter of The Forgotten. It was a teal scouter. He used it until Lieme taught him to sense energy, but he still kept it with him afterwards, only to use as a communicator with his fellow soldiers. Payar eventually destroyed it in a moment of anger at Ledas. Wrist Guard Elegantly crafted, this wrist guard was given to Ledas by Guva. It was Guva's original armor piece and was incredibly well made. Not only was it ornate (and purple!), but it was extremely hard, made of katchin, the hardest material in the universe. It had a blunt edge on the side nearest the wrist, and was sharpened to a point on the side nearest the elbow. Ledas wore it on his left wrist, even when not wearing other armor. Space Pods Ledas had a multitude of space pods. Originally, he never owned one, instead using whatever was available in the docks when he went on missions for Frieza. Upon arriving on Planet 92, he kept his old pod in the shipyards, but did not use it again until he fled from Cooler. It was destroyed by the Stomping Grounds' air defenses. His other pod, the one he took from 92 was left on Earth. It was confiscated by Cardinal and was destroyed when the planet was blown up. Of course, it was brought back when the planet was wished back, although it is not seen again. # Space Pod in Layeeck's Team - Used only once. Destroyed along with Planet Vegeta. # King Vegeta's Specialized Pod - Used once, on Ledas' first official mission. Destroyed along with Planet Vegeta. # Frieza's Space Pods - Used for eight missions, starting when Ledas and Vegeta went on their first mission for Frieza. They were not destroyed, but kept on his ship. # Elite Space Pod - The damaged pod that Ledas acquired on his final mission for Frieza. After it was repaired, it was sturdy enough to travel to Planet Cooler 92 and crash land without being damaged. It was put into the shipyards after that, as it would be unseemly for Ledas to not use a proper pod for the installation he was on. Later, Ledas broke into the shipyards and took his ship to escape from Cooler. When he arrived at the stomping grounds, the planet's defenses destroyed this pod once and for all. # Plantain Member Pod - Used primarily starting in the second saga. It is different from the Frieza pods in that it is a light blue color, has pointed edges, and the window is triangular, not round. His has a blue band to denote it as his (whereas Banas' has a yellow one, Meloon's has a pink one, Lieme has a green one, and Payar has a red one). He kept this pod throughout the remainder of the series. It was confiscated by Cardinal at one point, but Ledas was able to get it back once he was no longer considered an enemy. He was given a capsule to keep it in, and usually kept it in its capsule, inside his gravity chamber. Model-14 TG/SV Sub. Ex The gravity suppression unit stolen by Ledas, this was his primary source of training upon arriving at Earth. It is a unique model in that it is powered by the offput energy of the user. It also functions as a space ship. Ledas kept it in his bedside drawer in its capsule when not using it. When he moved into his new house, he kept it in his closet (which was where all his possessions were). Miki's Panties These were the only pair that Ledas kept for himself after the raid. He eventually felt guilty enough to return them, in person, to their owner. House Ledas was given a small house to live in after Cardinal's men killed Fanshi. It was a small house, located in West City. Specifically, its address was FST 4343722 M. Aside from the picture on this page, you can see a zoomable picture of the house here. # The Kitchen - Where Ryori and Ledas make food and other goodies. # The Living Room - Where they can eat. There is also a fireplace and several TVs. # The Backroom - Where the washer and dryer are, as well as a nice hidey-hole for watching TV. # Bathroom 1 - The first, larger bathroom. This one has a shower. # Bedroom 2 - The smaller bedroom. Neither Ryori nor Ledas sleep in it, but Ryori does use it for storage. # Closet - This small closet is where Ledas stores all of his possessions aside from his blanket and pillow. You can see all of his possessions above. # Bedroom 1 - The master bedroom where Ledas and Ryori share a room together. They removed the bed and most of the furniture and placed many blankets/pillows/sheets/mattresses all over the room to just have it as one big bed. The TV, computer, games, and wardrobes are all in the far corner. # Bathroom 2 - The smaller bathroom, it is inside the master bedroom. # Halls - Mostly just for movement purposes. The place with the rug is where Ledas sometimes warms up on before going outside to train. Note the small nook with the laptop. Ryori spends a good deal of his time there. # The Pantry - Where most of the food is kept that does not need refrigeration. Other Items All of Ledas' other items were kept in his box, in the storage closet; his clothes, his backpack, his schoolbooks, all that good stuff. Trivia *Ledas' name follows the normal Saiyan pattern of being named after vegetables. His namesake is lettuce. *In this story, Ledas' tail is cut off a total of five times. *Ledas is the only character to appear in every saga of Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. *In addition, he appears in every single chapter of TF, with the exception of the prologue. *Ledas made an unnamed cameo appearance in the final chapter of Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem. *Ledas' theme is Orchard Of Mines. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Super Saiyans Category:Characters with ki